Tiempo de Navidad
by Annbones
Summary: Mini fic basado en el capitulo de Navidad. Para todos los públicos... salvo para diabeticos, porque el final es muy azucarado.


Ubicado en el 5 x 09 "Secret Santa". Con algunas libertades que me tomé para imaginar lo que no nos mostraron, y un epílogo nacido enteramente de mi cabeza.

Para todos los públicos.

Nota: Este fanfiction fue publicado en primer lugar en la maravillosa página de 12thprecinct en español. Invito a quienes aún no la conocen a pasarse y disfrutar todo lo que allí nos regalan sobre nuestra serie favorita :)

**Tiempo de Navidad**

**Capitulo 1. Alguien especial**

_Punto de Vista de Beckett_

Desde el momento en que vi por primera vez sus ojos iluminados hablando de la Navidad, como un niño que abre sus regalos, me planteé seriamente qué explicación darle sobre mi extraña tradición para estas fechas. Él me entiende como nadie, lo sé, pero lo que no sé es si quiero que me entienda, si quiero contárselo.

Por eso actué cobardemente, excusándome en el trabajo, para no decirle que aunque ya no sienta un muro en mi interior, aún quedan escombros entorpeciendo el camino.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal, además de cobarde, cuando me explica con decepción que su madre y su hija han hecho planes diferentes a los tradicionales. Toda su sonrisa se ha evaporado, y no quiere entender por qué, como Alexis dijo, puede ser bueno evolucionar.

Cuando me entrega el café y veo el árbol, levanto la mirada para agradecerle, pero noto al instante que algo pasa. No sé cómo lo veo, pero es tan claro como si estuviera escrito en su rostro, el café ha sido la llama para encender la pipa de la paz y hablar.

Y sus siguientes palabras me desconciertan, porque no está enojado. Sólo algo expectante por mis palabras, y sí, también decepcionado, y no puedo más que maravillarme ante el cambio que ven mis ojos. ¿Dónde está el hombre veleidoso que no pudo esperar mi respuesta y se fue por varios meses con su ex mujer? ¿Dónde está el que le dio su auto a una azafata "poco complicada" delante de mis narices?. Es Castle el que me mira y me escucha, y por un momento tengo que contener la respiración para evitar abalanzarme sobre él en medio de la comisaría.

Y su mirada sincera cuando me escucha y asiente, es más de lo que podría esperar o pedir en esta vida para alguien como yo, que a la edad de 3 años renunció a creer en un hombre que entraba por una chimenea inexistente en mi casa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando él se va, las dudas sobre mi tradición navideña se acumulan en mi interior. Porque me doy cuenta de que a mi explicación le ha faltado una frase, algo que no me he animado a decir. Él es el primero a quien le cuento la razón verdadera, el primero a quien le digo lo que sentí en el momento en que puse la cinta para cerrar la última caja hace ya tantos años. Pero no es el primero a quien le explico que prefiero trabajar en Navidad.

Y hay algo que sí le he dicho a Josh, por ejemplo, o a otros que me invitaron a fiestas y cenas de Navidad.

Que yo, a diferencia de otros policías, no tenía a nadie.

Y definitivamente, Richard Castle es alguien.

Alguien especial para mí. Ese alguien con quien quiero cenar, brindar, recordar navidades pasadas, reír y escuchar los villancicos, incluso volver a ver "Milagro en la calle 34".

Por eso le pido a Karpowski que se quede en mi lugar.

Y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz y pensar en un milagro de Navidad cuando al llegar a la puerta del loft él me abre con el abrigo en la mano y su expresión de "la vida vuelve a ser hermosa, porque te estaba buscando y estás aquí".

Richard Alexander Rodgers, mi alguien especial.

**II. Evolución**

_Punto de vista de Castle_

He preparado mi jugada con todo cuidado, ya conozco mejor los puntos débiles de "Iron" Gates, y su sorpresa al recibir el regalo me confirma que he acertado. Pero unos instantes después todo se derrumba, cuando escucho de sus labios que Kate se ha ofrecido voluntaria para el turno de la noche de Navidad.

Confundido, decepcionado, triste y a la vez nervioso, así me siento. Sé que no me ha mentido por nada, es otra capa más, lo sé, pero aún así me gustaría que pudiera decírmelo.

Sé que puede parecer infantil, inmaduro, y quizás hasta egoísta, pero me gustan las tradiciones de Navidad y es importante para mí compartirlas con mi familia. Y aunque estrictamente hablando no somos familia, ella ocupa un lugar junto a mi madre y mi hija en mis afectos, incluso desde antes de ser mi pareja.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que ella no ha pedido el cambio de turno hasta hace unas horas, esta misma mañana. Y conociéndola, sé que probablemente ha estado luchando contra sus demonios internos, contra lo que sea que la predispone en contra de estas fechas.

Sólo después de haberla escuchado, empiezo a pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, sea hora de evolucionar.

Que quizás, así como ella hizo un lugar en su vida para mí, dejando de lado aquello que la había impulsado por largo tiempo, yo también puedo cambiar una tradición, no sólo incluirla en ella.

Quizás este cambio sea el primero de los que tendrán que venir, si quiero ver qué hay para nosotros del otro lado del muro.

Su rostro al explicar su tradición y lo importante que es para ella, me convencen de lo especial que es ella, no sólo para mí, sino como mujer y como policía, y vale la pena dejar que los pequeños milagros que yo creo suceden en estos días también lleguen a nuestras vidas.

Y en este momento, sentado frente a mi madre y mi hija, me descubro instándolas a no detenerse en el tiempo, no quedarse estancadas en una tradición que podría ser mejor, sólo porque es una tradición.

No sé si voy a ir a quedarme con ella en el precinto, si tendré la suerte de que ella pueda salir, o qué otro plan haremos. Lo que sé es que no voy a pasar esta noche sin Kate.

Y la vida no puede ser mejor, porque cuando me levanto de la mesa con mi abrigo al brazo y abro la puerta, ella está ahí.

Katherine Beckett, la mujer por la que quiero evolucionar.

**III. Nuevas tradiciones**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

- ¿Qué hay de la cena con tu familia? –

- He dejado a Karpowski cubriéndome -.

- Creo que es tiempo de nuevas tradiciones -.

- Yo también lo creo -.

Pocas palabras hacen falta entre ellos. La sonrisa de ella lo dice todo, la ilusión nace en sus ojos y vuelve a parecer la misma de la foto en la que está colocándose unos patines con su madre, la misma adolescente algo rebelde y tierna. Él sonríe también, feliz de que ambos coincidan en querer estar juntos esta noche. Es la misma felicidad de cuando su madre se ponía el disfraz del Cascanueces y bailaban y festejaban juntos, a pesar de todo lo que les faltaba. Porque eso es lo que importa, no el árbol de 4 metros, ni los regalos, ni siquiera las tradiciones. Ella y él juntos es lo que importa.

Como otras veces, la voz de Martha los interrumpe, con su habitual tono maternal, entre tierno e impaciente.

Y los dos sonríen, porque si fuera por ellos se congelarían en este instante, perdidos en los ojos del otro, sin consciencia del mundo, del tiempo, de los demás.

De la mano él la lleva hasta el árbol, y ella sonríe contemplando todo. Es exagerado sí, pero pega con él, porque parece una decoración hecha por un niño al que mamá le permitió colocar los adornos.

Y esa ilusión navideña es lo que ella necesita recuperar. Ese pensamiento optimista, esa alegría, esa fe en el futuro.

Y él la tiene a mares, y por ella se desprendería de lo que hiciera falta para dárselo.

Delante del árbol se besan, apenas un roce de labios, pero como hasta ahora entre ellos dos, no hace falta más. Sin decir palabra se conectan, sus frentes juntas, sonrisas idénticas, expresando felicidad, alegría, plenitud.

Expresando que de ahora en más, todas las Navidades que estén juntos, que se tengan el uno al otro, con o sin tradiciones, serán felices.

Él se separa luego de unos segundos y una expresión de alarma aparece en sus ojos azules.

- No te he comprado nada-.

- ¿Qué? – ella frunce el ceño, en verdad estaba segura de que a pesar de todo él le haría un regalo, porque así es él, nunca le hace caso, y así es como ella lo quiere.

Él baja la vista, algo avergonzado, pero nuevamente la voz de su madre los interrumpe antes de que puedan explicarse.

- Ya se darán sus "regalos" más tarde, queridos – le guiña un ojo a su nieta, haciéndola sonreír y sonrojarse – La cena se enfría.

**Epilogo. **

**Navidades futuras**

- Rick, se hace tarde – llama la detective hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

- ¿No te vas a reír? – pregunta él.

Ella rueda los ojos, y esboza una sonrisa divertida. Claro que se va a reír, y él lo sabe, pero si se lo dice sólo logrará que él no quiera salir de la casa.

- No, no me voy a reír – consigue responder con tono de seriedad.

Siente los pasos de él acercándose y contiene el aliento.

La puerta se abre lentamente, y asoma una cabeza cubierta con un gorro rojo y una barba.

- ¡Ho, ho, ho! – imita él con una sonrisa, aún sin salir de la habitación.

La detective se lleva la mano a la boca, entre sorprendida y divertida. El disfraz es realmente convincente, hasta se ha puesto unos pequeños lentes redondos, pero la expresión del rostro de él es pícara, no muy apropiada para un Santa Claus.

Ella aplaude y se ríe, y él se finge enojado, para luego aparecer delante de su vista por completo, con su enorme barriga falsa, el traje rojo y las botas.

Es la nueva tradición. En la tarde del día de Nochebuena, ambos irán a un centro donde se reúnen familias de policías muertos en el cumplimiento del deber, a participar de la merienda que allí se hace para los niños. Él repartirá regalos, caramelos y sonrisas, y ella tendrá oportunidad de hablar con las familias, incluso de recibir pedidos de reabrir casos y buscar justicia para sus compañeros.

La noche es para la cena en familia, de acuerdo a la tradición de la familia Castle, y abrirán los regalos después de las 12, también como antes.

Sólo ella sabe que las próximas navidades serán distintas.

Bajo el árbol descansa un sobre con su nombre, metido dentro de una caja, que a su vez está dentro de otra caja más pequeña, cuidadosamente envuelto en papel brillante con una cinta y un enorme moño.

Un poco de sorpresa.

En el sobre están los resultados de su último análisis de sangre, y casi no puede esperar a ver la expresión de él cuando los lea.

Su próximo milagro de Navidad tendrá nombre y apellido.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Les gustó?


End file.
